SOS Rabbit
Episode N°18 – SOS RABBIT The high school is back to normal, and science class is about to start... With new arrivals, what's in store for you? Synopsis Video Preview Date Outfits Screenshot_119.png Screenshot_120.png Screenshot_121.png Hidden Objects Fairy Gifts Illustrations Illustration-Episode18-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode18-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode18-Lysander.jpg Illustration-Episode18-Kentin.jpg Illustration-Episode18-Armin.jpg Episode Guide Episode N°18 –SOS RABBIT Here is the solution guide for episode 18 ! (Attention: it doesn’t provide you with the answers to increase your lov’o’meters with the boys you like the most.) ---- S U M M A R Y ---- PART 1 : Let’s talk about it: Teen Stories PART 2 : A new look for a new life PART 3 : The Raving Rabbids' Show ''' ---- '''S U M M A R Y ---- ---- P A R T 1: ''' Let’s talk about it: Teen Dramas ---- '''In this episode, two of the three outfits can be used for two dates. So, pay attention to which outfit you choose! Deborah is gone. You can finally breath and start a new week at Sweet Amoris. However, Castiel still hasn’t come back. You are worried about him, but not as much as your next science class. Apparently you are going to dissect… Rabbits!!! You begin this episode by thinking about the previous events and the prolonged absence of Castiel. Unfortunately, during this introspection you left out a certain detail: The presence of poor Alexy who is talking to you! Once you start listening to him, he tells you that Peggy isn’t doing too well… You decide to go talk to her. ' ➜ Objective: Talk to Peggy about her last article.' To unlock the dialogue with Peggy, you have to talk to Armin. Once you find her, you talk about the article based on Deborah’s ‘false’ recordings. It seems that the journalist has a few regrets... ' ➜ Objective: Walk around again to unlock a new dialogue.' You meet Nathaniel who brings you some bad news: if Castiel skips class one more day, he will be kicked out of school! You have to tell him, but how? Lysander already went home and you don’t know the guitarist’s address… This mission seems quite impossible. ' ➜ Objective: Go to the courtyard to go home.' Go to the courtyard to be automatically sent to the town. ✔ Go to the park or the café before going home. You can meet either Kentin or Armin. These meetings (if you answer correctly and have the right LOM) will unlock two different objectives:' Go to the park' or Go to the café. After that you just need to go home. ✔ Go home. When you arrive in front of your place, you are lucky and run into Castiel. He promises to come tomorrow. Go home to finish the day. The next day at school and new objective will be unlocked. ' ➜ Objective: Go see Rosalya and Castiel.' Rosalya and Castiel are in a classroom. After a short discussion, you are surprised by Peggy. ✔ Leave the room. While leaving, you meet Nathaniel, he tells you that the principal wants to have a meeting with Castiel as soon as possible about his absences. Smells like trouble! You have a short argument with him and you realize something. Yes… A Sweet Amoris without a Castiel and Nathaniel who hate each other is just well… impossible! After this, you worry about the future of your friend guitarist! ' ➜ Objective: Ask Castiel what the principal told him.' While walking, you see Rosalya who asks (tells) you to go shopping with her after class. After you find Castiel, you leave to go find Rosalya. ---- P A R T 2: ' A new look for a new life ---- ' ➜ Objective: Go to the courtyard to join Rosalya. Once you are in the courtyard, you automatically leave the school to go to the city. Rosalya is waiting for you. You have the choice to either go to town by bus or on foot! ✔ Go to the Clothes Shop in the game with Rosalya. You start by buying a cute chocolate colored lingerie set that Rosalya thinks suits you perfectly. Then Rosalya offers to give you a makeover depending on which guy you want to please. You can choose between: Armin, Castiel, Nathaniel, Lysander and Kentin. At the end of the day, you promise Rosalya to wear the new cloths the next day, then you head home to sleep. ✔ Go home. You automatically return to the school the next day. Once you arrive, you unlock a bunch of objectives. Three outfits for your five suitors... ' ➜ Objective: Unlock a dialogue with each of the boys.' (This objective is not visible in the list of “My Objectives” during this episode, it was just added to this guide for your information) ✔ Unlock a dialogue with Castiel. ✔ Unlock a dialogue with Nathaniel ✔ Unlock a dialogue with Lysander ✔ Unlock a dialogue with Armin ✔ Unlock a dialogue with Kentin To validate your objectives, you must simply talk with the boys, who can be found in the school. Each will tell you what they think of your outfit. Know that your outfit won’t make everyone happy, but it will show you who the eventual rival of the guy of your choice is. ' ➜ Objective: Walk around again to unlock a new dialogue.' You catch Rosa and Nathaniel talking but you don’t really know about what… And they decide to keep it a secret. ' ➜ Objective: Unlock a new sequence.' Make a few steps and after a monologue you will go directly to the city. You are curious and want to investigate on what Nathaniel and Rosa were talking about. ' ➜ Objective: Go into town to find out more about Nathaniel.' You run into Nathaniel in front of your place, and he has a whole new look! Their secret was just a makeover session! After a short discussion about the change, you decide to go home. ✔ Go home. Enter your apartment to complete this objective. ---- P A R T 3: ' The Raving Rabbids' Show ---- ' ➜ Objective: Go to the high school to unlock a new dialogue. It’s a new day and while walking in the school you meet Boris and Faraize. They are carrying big boxes and are heading towards the end of the hallway then upstairs… You decide to follow them. ✔ Go to the staircase. ✔ Go upstairs. You discover a new room: The Science Lab. You also discover the what is in the boxes: cute little bunnies! You leave the room and return to the hallway.. Bunny-wunnies... ' ➜ Objective: Go downstairs and back to the hall.' In the halls, you see Peggy who tells you why there are little bunnies in school. She asks you to follow her to a ‘calmer’ room. ✔ Follow Peggy to Classroom B. To your surprise, the ‘calm’ is transformed into a huge group: your whole class is there! Apparently, the rabbits are here for you to dissect…It’s horrible! You and your classmates decide to free the rabbits, no matter the costs! ' ➜ Objective: Go back to the Science lab with the boys.' Just go to the new room, you’ll find Nathaniel and Armin. ' ➜ Objective: Go to the courtyard to hand over the rabbits to the other students.' With a rabbit in your arms, you find the other students outside the school. They decide to set the rabbits free in the park. During this time, return to get the missing rabbits. ' ➜ Objective: Go back to see the girls at school.' You meet Peggy and Capucine who tell you all the rabbits are safe. But your instinct tells you that something is wrong... ✔ Unlock a new dialogue. You decide to back track, and you meet the guy of your choice… Or his rival. You learn that one of the rabbits was forgotten in the science lab. You decide to accompany the boy. Who will you be with? ' ➜ Objective: Go to the science classroom with the boy you are with.' The objective will validate when you are in the room. A scene will be unlocked and you will leave with the last rabbit. ✔ See how things evolve. En route, you run into Mr. Faraize, who seems quite stressed. Then you see Peggy who tells you that the rabbits weren’t really going to be dissected but just for a simple study. After talking with several students, you decide to go to the teacher’s lounge to explain what happened to Mr. Faraize and to apologize… Again. ' ➜ Objective: Go to the teachers' lounge.' After a few steps, you meet Mr. Faraize accompanied by the principal who takes the news surprisingly well! ' ➜ Objective: Unlock a final dialogue to finish the episode.' Now it’s time to finish the episode, take a few steps and that is it! That’s the end of this guide! See you for episode 19! Love o' Meter Guide Key: *A. Green answers have a positive effect on the guy + *B. Red answers have a negative effect on the guy - *C. Black answer has no effect on the guy ----